A Redblack-24 Christmas
by Redblack-24
Summary: A collection of Christmas themed chapter for each of my stories. Read and be merry. Reviewing would be nice. SPOILERS.
1. A Gift From A Giant Blue Chicken

It was time for the holiday season once again in Wester. The town had beautiful decorations all over the houses, the streets; everywhere really.

There were Christmas songs on the radio making hearts warm all over town, Christmas movies and specials on TV, and everyone was in a jolly mood. All that was missing however was one crucial factor.

Snow.

The only thing that would've made this Christmas season the best would've been a nice, white blanket of snow, and yet there was absolutely none of the white stuff in sight.

This depressed me. I **_hate_** green Christmas'. This always meant that it wouldn't be the same without snow, just nothing but grey clouds, rain, and _mud_.

In fact, it's been that way here _forever_, and that was only one of our problems this holiday season.

For one, or in this case two, there seemed to be a lack of Christmas spirit in town, and the lack of snow seemed to be the cause of it.

But I had gotten an idea that I would need help from Darius, Phoebe and Gabe for.

Maybe they could pull a few strings in order for this to be, a nice, _white_ Christmas. Because if memory serves, Articuno was one of the gods that Gabe had listed before, and obviously Articuno would be the god/goddess or ice and snow.

I tried to ask them at school but for some reason they weren't there.

It wasn't really that boring of a day, in fact it was in the blink of an eye that I was sitting by Chris and Marie at lunch, and then in the next minute we were walking out of the school ready for winter break. Thank Arceus for Darius' time skips.

We actually had plans for over break. Marie's parents were out of town until the twenty-third, so we would be having our annual party over at her place.

It was rather festive, and we always longed for it every year. Marie knew how to celebrate the Christmas season with her friends.

She would always put a marathon of Christmas movies and TV specials on; we'd get presents for each other, and just…hang out. It was pretty much, nice.

"Oh! Guys, I almost forgot!"

I pulled out my bag that was filled with Pokéballs, and gave them each one.

"Dude, these are sweet, thanks!" Chris said.

"I'm so psyched!" Marie asked.

She turned to Smeargle,

"Alright, this is it." She whispered, "Go Pokéball!"

The ball went hurtling through the air and hit Smeargle on the head. The Pokémon then vanished in a bright red flash. The ball shook slightly, and then settled.

"This is awesome!" Marie said hopping up and down.

"Wow Ty, that is amazing!" Helen cheered.

I could feel my cheeks get hotter, "Thanks."

Marie then showed Helen how to get the Pokémon out, and after helping them out with it a couple times, they got the hang of it.

"Alright, see you guys!" I said.

"Bye Tyler!" Helen waved.

"Druddigon, come on out!" I said tossing Druddigon's ball.

He stretched once he was out of his ball; yawning softly.

"Alright buddy, let's fly over to Darius', I got something to ask him."

He bent down and let me on his back.

We were soon we were flying in the cold air. At one point I heard noise coming from behind us, getting louder and louder, I turned and saw an airplane flying fast towards us.

"Druddigon look out!" I yelled as we narrowly dodged the aircraft.

"That was **way** too close." I said relieved.

Soon after, the mansion came into view, and we landed just fifteen feet in front of the door. I put Druddigon back in his Pokéball, and knocked on the door.

Just then, Katelyn, or as I now call her, Kate, had answered the door.

"Oh hi Tyler! Won't you come in?" she asked. I noticed from her tone that she still seemed nervous around me. I didn't know why though.

Once inside, I saw why they weren't at school today. Inside the house was covered in Christmas decorations. A cinnamon-apple candle on the table, an enormous Christmas tree in the living room, and tinsel and candy canes on the stair railing; it was perfect.

Phoebe then flashed in, which still made me jump, "Oh hi Ty! What's up?"

"Hey Phoeb's, think you can help?" I heard Gabe call from in the kitchen.

"Yeah be there in just a sec!"

"I'll help if you want." I offered.

"Thanks! We could really use it." Kate said.

Kate, Phoebe and I were making cookies and cutting them into shapes like snowmen and gingerbread men.

"You know uh, speaking of the snowman…" I started, "I have a favor to ask."

Phoebe and Kate both stopped and stared at me. I had a feeling they knew what I was going to ask.

"As you might have noticed there's a terrible lack of snow here and since Gabe mentioned Articuno earlier, then I was wondering if-"

"THERE IS ABSOLUETLY NO WAY IN HELL THAT WOULD BE HAPENING!" Gabe's voice yelled from probably seven floors up.

"Why not?" I called.

He then flashed in and walked over to me, "Tyler, you have no idea how powerful Articuno is; we can't just go waltz up to him and ask for a few snowflakes like asking your neighbor for a cup of sugar!"

"Why is Articuno so evil then? No one did anything to it, so it has no reason to-"

"Tyler, Articuno's case is something we barely understand. He's a very solitary Pokémon; he doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Okay, but seriously though, if we don't get it to snow here, then there won't be enough spirit around here for it to feel like Christmas! Phoebe, come on. I know you all know where Articuno is, but you have to tell me."

"You know, I think we're up for it." Darius' voice said.

He flashed in just like his brother and sister.

"You can't be serious." Kate stated.

"It's our first Christmas in decades! We should make it a special one!"

We all turned to Phoebe who wore an unsure look on her face.

"Alright," she said giving in, "but first, I want to get these decorations finished up."

"We're all set upstairs." Gabe said.

"Alright, and we'll finish up the cookies later, Ty come on into the living room and help us set up the tree." Phoebe said cheerfully.

I then put the cookie cutters back, and went into the living room.

When I walked in however, I saw that the ornaments, the lights, and the star were colorless.

"Are you ready Kate?" Phoebe asked.

Kate inhaled, and exhaled, "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked.

Kate closed her eyes, focused on the tree, and created a bright flash. When I could see things again, I said that the ornaments, the lights, and even the star were all colored.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" I said in amazement; Kate started blushing.

"Okay, now that that's done, we need to make our way up north." Phoebe said.

"Yes! It really will be Christmas around here!" I said getting excited.

But then a thought occurred, "Do you guys even know where Articuno lives?"

"Yeah. We can sense the presence of others like us, so we should be able to find Articuno." Darius explained.

"Okay, so when are we leaving?" I asked.

"In a few minutes." Phoebe said getting a pink winter parka on.

As the others got on their own winter coats, my phone in my pocket vibrated.

I looked and saw that it was from Helen.

I opened the message which read, "_Hey Ty, what's going on?_"

"_Nothing, you?_" I replied.

"_Helping mom decorate the house._"

"_That sounds fun. =)_"

"_It'd be a lot better if there was snow on the ground though don't you think?_"

"_Yeah but don't worry about it, because I'm gonna make it snow! =)"_

"_Yeah, I wish lol._"

"_No really there's a god or goddess of ice that me, Darius and them are going to see to ask for some snow._"

"_Really? Ty that's great! _"

"Alright Tyler were ready!" Phoebe called.

"Okay be there in a second!" I said,

"_G2g_"

"_Okay, bye!_"

I put my phone back in my pocket, and went into the living room where everyone was all dressed in think winter wear.

"Articuno's not that far away is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's _way_ up there." Darius said, "Here, you may want this." He said throwing a black parka to me. I caught it, and put it on.

"Alright, now everyone stay close. It's probably snowing pretty badly wherever Articuno is." Phoebe said.

"Okay, here we go!" Phoebe said.

There was a bright pink flash, and suddenly the lights were gone. I felt as if I had been thrown from twenty or thirty feet into the air, landing in a large pile of snow.

The air was frozen, and it _was_snowing **hard** and thunder storming, or I guess it'd be "thunder snowing".

"Tyler!" I heard Phoebe yell.

A large red and purple fireball was burning in the distance and I made my way towards it.

When I got close enough, the others were standing right there with Kate struggling to not let the enormous fireball go out.

"We need to set up a shelter!" Phoebe yelled.

She took her gloves off, and then focused her hands on the ground and soon in a bright flash, there was a small house standing in front of us, and we immediately ran through the metal door.

The interior of the shelter was absolutely impressive. It had a large flat screen showing the weather around here, a kitchen, and a couch which Darius and Gabe set Kate on; she didn't look so hot.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Nothing," Phoebe said coming in through the door and then shutting it, "she's only worn out."

"She's only been Ho-Oh's host for almost a week, so that amount of power really took a lot out of her." Gabe said.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest while we go out looking for Articuno."

But then I looked at the weather on the TV; there was a lot of snow going over.

I took my iPhone out, and got on the compass app. Only when the compass came on, it started acting funny which proved my thinking.

"Are we-?"

"At the North Pole? Yes." Gabe said.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Phoebe said. She walked over to the window, "And here's something you might want to see."

I followed her, "What-whoa."

Outside were as you may have guessed, the Aurora Borealis. The colored lights were absolutely stunning; always change colors. I had my phone out and took multiple photos.

And not only that, but looking out, I also saw some Cubchoo cubs with their Beartic mother, and a few Spheal and Sealeo.

"It's beautiful up here." Kate's voice said. I realized she was standing right beside me.

"Yeah." I said.

I felt her arms slowly wrap around me. I looked at her strangely, but she looked like she was on the brink of passing out again.

"Now where's the mistletoe when you need it?" Darius laughed.

"Shut up…" Kate said, barely audible.

I decided to just let her hang onto me; don't get me wrong, I was actually enjoying this.

"Alright lovebird's party's over. Let's hurry up and get this over with." Gabe said getting his coat back on, "The weather's saying that there's a blizzard coming. That's where we need to head."

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We need to steal one of his feathers. Then, it's a foot of snow on the ground for Wester, Illinois."

"Sounds good; let's go."

Soon we were venturing out into the cold again. And when I could see the large, about-three-times-bigger-than-the-Titanic, sized cloud coming at us, Phoebe said that Articuno must be nesting in there to which I responded, "Gee, you think?"

"Alright guys, this is it!" Phoebe said; we had to yell at each other because of the winds.

"Ty, I want you two to go up there and _gently_ pluck out one of Articuno's feathers!" Phoebe said.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" I asked.

"Kate has to summon Ho-Oh and fly you up there! You can't use Druddigon or he'll freeze to death! Dragon-types can't survive this type of environment!" Gabe said.

I turned to Kate who looked nervous, "Hey it'll be alright!"

"Okay, here we go!" she said.

In a bright orange light, Ho-Oh appeared.

I got on her very warm back, and flew up to the top of the cloud that was probably higher than Druddigon and I had gone before.

After a long ride up, there it was. Articuno was sleeping on a nest of swirling dark snow clouds.

It was magnificent. His feathers were crystal-like, and not to mention that he was absolutely huge! He must have been the size of a house!

Hovering quietly to Articuno's nest we got close enough to where I stretched my arm out to a feather on his left wing. My hand felt like a block of ice.

Not wanting to take the suspense any longer, I got a good enough grip on it, and with all of my strength, I pulled it out.

**BIG MISTAKE.**

Articuno's eye shot open and glared down at me and.

"Shit."

"KAAAAAAWWWW!" Articuno screeched.

"Let's get out of here!"

We went full speed out of the cloud, causing my hood to come off. The others probably saw that we were coming but when I looked back, Articuno was catching up to us_,_ _fast_.

Kate dove down out from the cloud which was beginning to shoot snow to block our path, but then I saw a pink flash and a whirlpool, probably made by Phoebe appeared. I saw them running into it, and then when I looked back again, Articuno was still getting closer.

It was so close in fact that it slashed at me with its razor-sharp talons but I barely missed being ripped into pieces.

Ho-Oh turned, and shot fire at the bird, distracting it long enough for it to loose us by about a hundred feet.

Once landing on the ground, Ho-Oh vanished.

Phoebe had opened a portal, probably back to Wester. Articuno was just feet from me when I jumped in just before the portal vanished.

Articuno landed on the ground and glared at the ground to which its prey had escaped. But when it saw that the boy's hair was caught in its talons, Articuno would have another chance. Because now that it had the boy's scent, he knew where he was.

I then tumbled out of the portal, which happened to have ended with the living room floor. The first thing I looked at was the feather to make sure it was still there. Kate was asleep on the couch.

"Ty," Gabe said coming from the kitchen, "never again will I help you with something like that. Ever."

"Relax. I got this." I said holding the feather up.

"Yeah," Darius walked in, "a reminder that we almost got ourselves killed. Just pray that he doesn't come after you."

"Would you calm down? You're worse than Phoebe."

I stared at the feather for a while,

"How do we get this thing working anyway?"

"It'll probably just take a while for it to adjust to the new environment. Should have it by Christmas Eve."

"Sounds good."

I went to the door when suddenly,

"Wait Ty!"

Kate was struggling to follow me out. I went to help her up when she fell over,

"You okay? You shouldn't be up and running just yet."

"I know I just…"

"Just…what?"

"Wanted to say thanks for believing in me." She smiled, "It means a lot."

It had been a few days after that, and sooner than I thought it would come, it was Christmas Eve!

There was a marathon of Christmas movies on TV, our tree was littered with paper from the presents given to us by our grandparents, and life at the moment was peaceful.

It ended at around four o' clock when we had to go to the stadium for my match against whoever it was.

Unlike last time, I rode with my family because it would be too cold in the air, only there was still no snow, so Druddigon was put inside his Pokéball.

And now that I thought about it, I would have to make some for Megan and Nick because Darumaka and Zorua were still running around.

Zorua hopped on my lap while we were driving to the stadium, "Zor!" it grinned.

I pet its head, and it hopped back onto Megan's lap.

I didn't know why, but from the looks of it, Megan didn't seem to dislike Zorua as much which was nice because it meant that she was coming out of her shell.

We finally got there; my family and I went to the front table to figure out which stadium I'd be in. I planned to release Druddigon from his Pokéball just to show off, but then I saw on a sheet of paper on the table that said there were now two-on-two or double battles.

"I'd like to enter in the double battle round." I said immediately.

The guy behind the desk looked up at me, "Are you sure about that kid?"

"Definitely." I confirmed.

The guy scribbled my name on a check boarded list, "And who do you have with you?" he asked.

"Druddigon and Chimchar." I said.

"Okay, you're all set." He said.

I went to Stadium F2 whose metal doors looked like they would come off of the hinges any moment.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_! _Welcome to the second Pokémon Regional Competition_!" the announcer blared.

"_In this round we have Tyler Hai verses Kyle Ferado_, _and their Pokémon are Druddigon and Chimchar verses Voltorb and Turtwig_!" the announcer said.

Kyle was a short brown-haired guy who walked out with his Pokémon while I walked out alone.

"_Uh ladies and gentlemen_, _it seems that Mr_._ Hai doesn't have_-"

I released Druddigon and Chimchar from their Pokéballs before he could finish.

"_Oh unbelievable_! _Mr._ _Hai had his Pokémon in actual Pokéballs_!_ That's something that scientists aren't even close to coming up with!_" the announcer said amazed.

"Alright guys, let's get this done so we can go home! Druddigon, show Chimchar the ropes!" I said.

"Drudd!" Druddigon agreed.

He flew up a few feet and waited for me to call an attack.

"Okay, Chimchar use Flamethrower on Turtwig! Druddigon you use Shadow Claw on Voltorb!" I commanded.

They did as I said, and Flamethrower seemed to do some pretty effective damage on Turtwig; Chimchar was a natural.

"Voltorb use Thundershock on Druddigon and Turtwig use Dig on Chimchar!" Kyle called out.

Voltorb's attack looked pretty weak, but it broke Druddigon out of flight for a minute, but after Turtwig used Dig on Chimchar, the little monkey didn't look too good.

Articuno had flown down south from the North Pole and was coming upon a town called Whesterville. It knew that the boy was here somewhere, and it would soon find out.

Articuno could hear a strangely loud amount of noise coming from a large stadium near the center of town. It could sense the boy's presence there and flew towards it.

It thought about smashing through the roof, but then had a better idea.

It still had the boy's hair, and thought of a plan. A plan where he could slip in, undetected, and kill the boy where no one else was. It landed on the ground, focused on the boy's hair, and began to shrink and loose its crystal-blue feathers.

When it was over, the Articuno who had managed to take on the boy's human form, he went in through the door; ready to get this over with.

The battle was nearly over, and I had this in the bag. Turtwig had been defeated, and now all we had to do would be to hit Voltorb one more time, and then I could finally leave.

Not that I didn't like battling, I just didn't like the thought of having to do it on Christmas Eve, I didn't understand why this wouldn't be closed.

"Druddigon, use Dragon Tail!" I commanded.

He did as I said, and as soon as it hit, Voltorb had fainted.

"_Ladies and gentlemen the battle is over_!_ What an explosive battle that was_!_ I am proud to say that the Champion of the Regional Pokémon Competition is Tyler Hai_!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered and Chimchar and I flew around the stadium on Druddigon like I did after the first battle.

I saw that my friends had also come and that Marie had painted a new mural because this one was drawn differently and it had my other Pokémon on it.

After that was done, Megan texted me saying that they'll be out front waiting in the car. Almost everyone had gone by the time I was getting ready to leave, and when I was going to walk out, the place was abandoned…almost.

This guy appeared in front of me. And by that, I mean he _literally_ appeared in front of me, in a flash of bluish-white.

He was wearing a blue jacket, and dark jeans and for some reason he was bare-footed. And that's not all; because the weirdest thing about him was that he looked _exactly_ like me. Almost, that is. He had eyes that looked like blue ice, kinda like Darius' but a little lighter, and not to mention, he had white hair.

I'm not kidding; his head looked like it was covered in snow…

"Oh Arceus." I said remembering what Daphne said when I went to the future.

The imposter didn't speak; he just stood there staring at me.

"Are you-?" I began asking until the Tyler-imposter took a huge breath, and when he exhaled, a white fog blasted straight at me, and I thought I was going to be hit, until a glowing pink ball went through it, and blasted the fake Tyler into the wall.

"We told you going to get Articuno's feather was a bad idea!" Phoebe said coming up behind me with her hands in a defensive position.

Gabe and Darius flashed in beside her.

"Great, now he's here." Gabe said.

"What the hell does he want?! And what was that fog stuff he tried to hit me with?" I asked.

"That fog is something you do NOT want to hit you, it'll freeze you solid. And I'm pretty sure he's here about his feathers." Darius said.

"Feathers? What does- Oh, is he-?"

"Yeah, it is. And boy have you pissed him off." Gabe said.

"Well he should've given us a white Christmas before we had to rip out his feathers!" I said.

Articuno got up, looking pretty mad, and his face began turning blue.

"Look, I'll give you your feather back okay? I don't want to fight you!" I said.

This seemed to get to Articuno for a minute, but then he turned angry again, and then shot a white blast of energy out of his hand at the roof, and flew out of it.

Phoebe repaired it with her powers, and asked, "You really want to give him back the feather?"

"It's either another green Christmas, or there won't be a town to celebrate Christmas in." I said.

Phoebe turned to me, "Glad you saw it our way, because if he doesn't get that feather back soon, he'll destroy the town trying to find it himself."

After Phoebe teleported us to their place, they got the feather out of a jewelry box they kept in, and then teleported back to the outside of the stadium.

I couldn't believe what Articuno had done. There was a gigantic dome around the entire town, and literally cut off the town from the rest of the world.

"We've got to stop this, this is what he'll do first, but then he'll freeze and destroy everything until it becomes a wasteland." Gabe said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Phoebe's eyes were pink, "He's at the courthouse. Let's move!"

We teleported to the courthouse in front of a large group of people just as Articuno was floating up in the air about to destroy the building.

"Articuno stop!" I said.

He turned to me in an angry stare with glowing blue eyes, "Do you have my feather?"

He even sounded like me too, that wasn't creepy at all.

I held up the feather in my hand.

I floated down and snatched it from my hand. It disappeared into his jacket afterwards, "You stole one of my feathers and risked changing the climate why?"

"All I wanted was some snow for Christmas! Is that too much to ask coming from a giant blue chicken?!" I said.

"You dare call me this 'chicken'? I think that was an insult!" he said.

"No s*** Sherlock." I said.

"Ty, don't insult him!" I heard Helen's voice warn. I turned around and saw her breaking from the crowd along with Danny and Marie and the others.

"Enough!" Articuno said. He rose from the ground again and his eyes began to turn white again, "For stealing a piece of me and entering _my_ territory, for that, YOU WILL-!" he didn't finish his sentence.

Something had happened to him that I found extremely strange.

Articuno began to scream in pain or what seemed like he was in pain. His body began glowing ice-blue, and then after a bright flash of light, I saw a very strange sight.

Articuno was back in bird-form, but floating next to him, was human Articuno.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Articuno had something in his left talon that he dropped in front of me, a small bit of hair…_my_ hair.

Phoebe gasped, "Articuno must've gotten some of your hair and when he turned into a human, he must've taken your form using that bit of your hair!"

"That would make sense." Gabe agreed.

Human Articuno then slowly dropped to the ground, after which, Articuno then flew off.

"I don't get it, if Articuno took _my_ human form, did they just separate or something?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Phoebe said, "I think that Articuno had enough power to create a separate human form while being able to exist in its true form somewhere else!"

"But then where's he going?" I asked.

Phoebe started glowing and she concentrated, but after a minute, "I…I don't know…I can't get a connection to him."

"So what now?" Danny asked.

Just then, human Articuno got up looking groggy, "Ugh," he said. He then turned to us with a strange look on his face, "So what just happened?"

It was weird. He sounded more like me than before, not all ancient like.

"Uh, let's see, you were about to kill me?" I said.

"That wasn't even my idea. In fact up until now, I never had any ideas; I was just a host for Articuno. You gotta understand." He said.

For a guy who was about to kill me a few minutes ago, I felt sorry for him.

"Look it's no big deal. I know how you must feel believe me." Marie said.

"Well, no hard feelings right? Tyler?" Human Articuno said with his hands outstretched for me to shake it.

I shook it, "No hard feelings." I said.

"Okay, so now what?" he asked.

"Can you still fly?" Helen asked.

"Huh, I don't know." Human Articuno said.

He shut his eyes, and he was soon hovering above the ground, he opened them up and observed that he still retained his flying abilities.

"Cool! Now I wonder if…" he said.

He held out his hand, and a snowball formed inside, and then threw it at Ian.

"Well, it seems I still have my ice powers!" he grinned.

But then he slowly went down to the ground, and his smile shrunk, "But I know I'm not a real human."

"Of course you are, you look human enough to us!" Helen said trying to cheer him up.

"I don't even have a name!" he said.

"I think I have a name you could use." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I say, we call you, Jack, Jack Frost." I said.

"Jack Frost?" he said.

"Yeah, you look like him…and me, but that doesn't matter. You can fly and you can control snow and ice!" I said.

"Hmmm, you know what? I like it!" Jack said.

"So again, now what?" Danny asked.

"You could come and live with us." Phoebe suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that, I want to see the world for myself." He said.

"You sure about that?" Marie asked.

"Positive, and since I'm the living embodiment of _the_ Jack Frost, then I can spread winter to the rest of the world!" he said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Helen said.

"Alright, then I guess this is goodbye for a while." Jack said.

"Okay, see ya!" I said.

And with a white flash of light, Jack was gone.

I then realized that I hadn't gotten snow from Jack, and I will say I was _disappointed_.

"Hey Tyler come on, cheer up! It's Christmas Eve, you should be happy!" Helen said.

Usually Helen's smile would warm me up any day, any day other than this at least. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't find the joy in it.

Just then there was a white flash, and Jack had appeared.

"Hey Tyler, I know I said I was leaving a second ago, but uh, I got something for you guys." He said putting a smile on his face.

He looked up, and his eyes became white.

Soon, there were what looked like storm clouds in the sky and I saw the first, beautifully crystal-like snowflake drop from the sky.

Everyone in town was absolutely mystified by the sight as more and more snow came down and covered the ground in the stuff.

"Jack, thanks man!" I said.

"Hey no problem Hai, I'll see you around sometime huh?" he said.

"Yeah, definitely." I said as he began to disappear, and in another brilliant flash of white, he was gone.

I turned to Helen, "I told you I'd make it snow."

"You sure did." She said.

"Merry Christmas Helen."

"Merry Christmas to you to Ty."

Later, after spending a couple of hours at Marie's (who kept trying to get me and Helen under the mistletoe), I was flying on Druddigon on my way home, and I'm not gonna lie, it was **cold**.

We had been there for quite some time; it was around midnight when we left. We were flying steadily, until,

"Drudd?" Druddigon said.

For some reason he began looking around, as if we were being followed. I turned, but couldn't see anything; the snow had gotten really bad so I couldn't see well.

But just as I was about to turn back around, I saw…a light…a bright, _red_ light.

Now this was strange to me though because why would there be…oh, probably another plane, but why would a plane fly in the middle of a snowstorm? I was wondering this or at least I was until I began to hear…bells.

And keep in mind, these weren't any regular bells, no, these were…silver bells, the kind you put on a horse-drawn toboggan, or maybe in this case…"No, it couldn't be…but…then again…" I said.

I looked back again, and saw that the light was getting closer and closer. Druddigon made to outrun the possible plane, but it was no use; the plane was too fast to outrun, in fact it seemed too fast for a regular airplane.

And yet the more and more it got closer, the more and more I realized that that wasn't a plane at all, it was…

I then tugged on Druddigon's harness making him stop in midair then tugged his harness to the left.

This was done just in time, as the aircraft had flown right past us at a fast speed. When I looked to see what it was, my jaw seemed to drop so far that it hit the ground.

Flying in front of us was a small red sleigh being pulled by Deerling in the front whose nose was so red I'd even say it glows! The Deerling was followed by eight large Sawsbuck right behind it in pairs who were all in their winter-forms being pulled by long reins.

And piloting the ship was the man himself. It had to have been him, he had the snow-white beard, the red coat, the giant sack of gifts, everything!

Astonished, all I said was after he passed us was, "I knew he was real."


	2. Christmas in Angel Grove

Christmas time in Angel Grove was like nothing Mason had seen.

For one, the lack of snow was a total change of scenery. As for the other, this'd be his first Christmas away from home. Not that he could complain though.

The one trouble he did have however, was when he was eating dinner with his family one evening.

"Mason, honey, I have something for you I think you'll enjoy!" his mother cheered.

Mason was curious about what it could be.

His mother handed him an envelope with his name written on it.

"Go ahead; open it!"

He ripped the top of, and inside were three airplane tickets...to New York.

"We're going home for Christmas! Isn't that exciting?! We'll watch the parade, watch the ball drop; just like we used to!"

Mason coulnd't help but also get excited for this,

"When are we leaving?"

"We're leaving on the twenty-third. Thursday."

Amost instantly there was a problem with this.

Mason had earlier invited the other Rangers to hang out on Christmas Eve. Something he had been planning since Thanksgiving.

"What about my friends? I invited them over here for Christmas."

"Oh...sorry honey, I forgot. Can you...move the date?"

Mason thought about it.

He still had their presents to get, which may took time to do as all the shops in town were almost completely empty from Black Friday. If he was going to celebrate with them, then it wouldn't make much sense to put it off until he gpt back, which only meant that he'd have to do it before he left.

"Guess I'll have to see what I can do. I can't promise anything though."

Shopping for his friends didn't sound so hard at first. But then he rememered that almost everywhere was cleared out, leaving a lack of source for gift ideas.

But by carefully spending his money and looking for the right places to go, Mason was almost set.

He had gotten a box of floppy disks for Billy, those orbs that are supposed to center one's chi for Trini, "Enter the Dragon" for Tommy, new CD headphones for Zack, and the three "Karate Kid" movies for Jason. Leaving only Kim.

Being his boyfriend he knew he had to get her something special.

The only trouble is, what?

What could she possibly want that Mason could get for her?

The answer came to him when he came by the local jewlers, and saw in the window a small pink diamond necklace. The perfect gift for Kimberly.

The price however, changed his mind completely.

There was no way that he would be able to afford that. Even if he selled the rest of the gifts he had gotten for the others.

He knew he had to get it, but how? That was the only thing he knew that he would be able to find for Kim, and it was out of his reach.

Passing an alley way, he saw an old man was being mugged.

He couldn't tell who the mugger was because of the ski mask he wore.

The old man was a tall, slightly round white-haired guy.

"Give me your money, and no one gets hurt old man!"

The mugger held a knife to the man's throat, yet the old man stayed calm.

"Hey!" Mason called out.

"The fuck do you want kid?"

"Let him go."

"Not until he pays up."

Mason laughed, as he set down the bags of gifts,

"Well see, we're gonna have a problem there. You're gonna let him go, and you're gonna run."

"Or what?"

"Or this."

Mason formed a ball of electricity and shot it at the mugger, who scurried away after being tazed.

The old man put his hat back on, and carried his bag as he walked to Mason,

"Thank you young man. You've saved my life." he said with a warm smile on his face.

He walked away.

"No prob-"

The old man was gone.

"-lem."

Making a trip to the Youth Center to tell Ernie that he'd be off for a while, he noticed that his friends and many other teens were participating in what looked like a charity of some kind. Trini and Kim seemed to be supervising.

"Hey guys." he greeted.

"Hi Mason." Kim replied.

"What's going on over here?"

"We're doing a local toy drive for the children's hospital." Trini explained.

"That's good. Is it going well?"

"Oh yeah, we're making a lot of progress with it. The kid's will be really happy this year."

"I hope so."

The other guys soon walked over,

"Hey what's happening?" Zack asked.

"Are you conducting another petition of some sort?" Billy asked.

"They're running a toy drive for the kids at the children's hospital." Mason explained.

"That's great. It's a nice chairty to be part of." Tommy said.

"Yep. But now that I have you all here, I've got some bad news to tell."

"What is it?" Trini asked.

They all looked concerned about this.

"I'm going back to New York on Thursday, and I won't be back for Christmas or New Years. This'll probably be the last time you see me until after we get back to school."

They were all silent. Until Jason spoke up,

"Mason, it's fine that you're going back to New York. It's great! You get to watch the ball drop on New Years! That's something everyone wants to see for themselves!"

"Yeah, you should go." Kimberly said.

Mason sighed in relief,

"Oh thank God. I thought you'd take that WAY differently." he laughed.

"So what are we going to do about Christmas then?"

"Why don't we just celebrate it a little earlier? I don't leave until Thursday, so why not just do it the day before?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Zack commented.

"Right then."

Mason told Ernie about his planned vacation back to New York. Ernie told him not to worry, and to say hello to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles while he was there.

That night Mason was still getting the house ready for later that evening. His parents were at a Christmas party with one of his father's co-workers, so he'd have the house to himself for the night.

It didn't take long to wrap the presents and through them under the tree.

He had the gifts wrapped up for them in their respective Ranger colors; thinking it'd be funny, but Kim still had no present to be given.

Mason looked out the window and saw Trini and Jason's cars in the driveway.

"Shit."

He ran to the living room to make sure everything was in order, and let them in.

Only instead of the Rangers, there stood the old man from the other day,

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could use your phone."

"Uh...sure. Go ahead."

The old man walked into the kitchen as the Rangers came in.

"Hey Guys."

They all greeted as they were walking in.

"I like the decorations Mason." Kim said walking into the living room.

"Thanks."

The others were lounging around, helping themselves to cookies his mother had made for them before she left. They all were having a good time.

"Are these for us Mason?" Zack asked noticing the presents under the tree.

"Yeah. Figured I'd get you guys something before I left."

"You didn't have to do that." Trini said.

"I wanted to though. You guys are probably the greatest people I've ever met. I owe you guys that much."

"Thanks man!" Zack said already unwrapping his gift.

"Cool."

"I needed this."

"I love it!"

They all seemed to like everything that Mason had given them. But then it came time for Mason to give Kimberly his gift.

"Did you get me something Mason?"

"Uh-"

"Oh, Mason!" a voice said.

Mason turned to see the old man walk out of his kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me use the phone. Are these your friends?" he asked.

"Yeah they are."

"Pleasure to meet you all." he said walking out, "But Mason! Be sure you give Kimberly her present! It's on the table!"

The man left.

Mason had no idea what the guy was talking about. He couldn't afford to get Kimberly a present.

"DId anyone else think that guy looked like Santa Claus from "Miracle on 34th Street"?" Zack asked the gang.

"He did look like him." Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah. So the thing is-" Mason started saying.

Kim had already left for the kitchen. Mason heard her scream in excitement.

Mason ran in, only to see a long, small box once wrapped in pink wrapping paper, and in Kimberly's hands was the diamond necklace he had planned to give her.

"Mason, I love it! Thank you!"

She unhooked the back and turned around,

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure."

Once on, Kimberly knew this necklace was a keeper.

She turned to Mason again,

"I got you something to."

She looked up. Mason did also, only to see a plant of mistletoe in the ceiling.

"You know the rules." Kim grinned cutely.

"I don't think rules matter at this point."

Mason and Kimberly's lips finally met.

He felt like he was floating five feet off the ground. Never before had he felt anything like this.

They broke away,

"How was that?" Kim smiled.

"...Morphenomenal."


	3. Chapter 3

-[Enchanted Forest]—

In the Enchanted Forest, Robin Hood and his Merry Men had all gathered around the fire after yet another successful heist.

"Another good haul men!" Robin congratulated, "The families of this village may indeed see food on the table again!"

The men cheered.

"I wish," Robin started, raising a silver chalice, "to give a toast. To our two newest Merry Men, Will Scarlet and Jack Frost!"

"Here, here!" the group applauded.

"Just glad we could do our part Robin!" Jack said in the trees he was leaning against.

Will however, wasn't there.

"Anyone seen Will by the way?" one of the men asked.

"Probably off doing other things. He'll be back." Jack said.

"Ah yes." Robin said, "Until then, we celebrate! And hope tomorrow be just as bountiful!"

The men cheered once more.

Jack grinned. He was finally in. He was a Merry Man, a title he felt he was worth claiming.

Will also deserved the title; stealing was his specialty. Having been looked at as a thief in the eyes of others, he now could be proud of doing what he did best by taking what the cruel and powerful didn't deserve such riches, and giving it back to the ones that did.

He rose from the treetop and soared to the village, which they had just delivered the gold to. Everywhere he looked, nothing but happiness all around.

But then again, he felt there was something, someone, that wasn't as happy as the others.

In his near view, a solitary child with black hair was sitting on a tree stump outside of the house.

Jack descended in front of the boy, who at first was startled by Jack's arrival.

"No, don't be afraid. I'm one of the men who helped your village get all of that gold, you see?"

Jack pointed to the bags of gold assembled in the town square; the people were even rolling around in it.

"I know," The boy said, "I guess I'm always like this anyways."

"Why is that?"

"There aren't any other children to play with. I'm all alone."

Jack knew how this child must have felt. Growing up as an only child was never easy for him, but he did find a way to pass the time,

"I think I have the solution. Here."

Jack took out a small knife he kept only for whittling. He found a branch by the stump of the tree, and began carving a small top.

"What is that?" the boy asked.

"This is called a top. It was a very fun toy for me when I was your age. My father and I used to have such fun whittling."

Jack placed the top in the boy's hand,

"For you. Keep it. It's yours."

"Really?"

"Really."

The boy looked at it with uncertainty,

"What do I do with it?"

"I'll show you."

Jack took the top back, and spun it with a stringy thin reed of bark from the same branch, twisted it around the edge of the top, and spun it, causing the top to rotate rapidly.

"Amazing! Thank you so much!" the boy said as Jack began to ascend.

"What's your name?"

"It's Nicolas."

"Right then, I'll see you again Nicolas."

As Jack flew through the forest, he couldn't help but feel absolutely wonderful. Jolly even. Was the act of giving causing this? If that were the case, Jack would have to do that again sometime.

Arriving at the small cottage that he, Will and Anastasia called home, he phased in only to find Will and Anastasia were having a bit of a romantic moment. Their lips broke away, and saw Jack standing in the doorway looking quiet embarrassed,

"Do you mind knocking next time?" Will asked shutting the door behind Jack.

"I haven't used a door in a while. You can't blame me for that."

"In any case," Anastasia interrupted, "how did it go?"

"Couldn't have gone any better." Jack said leaning back against the air, hovering around the room.

He landed by the window and saw the bright winter moon. Tomorrow those villagers would wake to new, richer lives. They'd have enough to buy warmer clothing, food, everything they could have ever wanted. But something was lingering in Jack's mind.

It wasn't enough.

"Why is it that only that one village should feel this well on this day? Why can't everyone else?" he thought.

Making the top and giving it to Nicolas made Jack think that, maybe, in Nicolas' case, gold wouldn't be enough, but rather he'd make toys to the children who were alone.

He was going to do something about it.

As Will and Anastasia slept, he went into the woods, and after finding a couple of fallen logs began to whittle them into an array of assorted objects.

When dawn broke over the horizon, the two found Jack, asleep at his worktable next to a large pile of wooden figures consisting of soldiers, a few horses here and there, and a sizeable amount of tops.

Jack then sat up and rubbed his eyes,

"How long was I out?" he yawned.

"Not sure. What is all this?" Will asked.

Jack turned to the two,

"This is for the children. They may have their own riches, but they deserve something that they can call their own."

"Like the gold that we stole back last night?"

"No, this is different. I'm doing this regardless of how much we steal."

"Why?"

"Because the thought is about giving. Especially to others who can't do otherwise."

"That's incredibly considerate Jack. CHildren will be calling you a Saint." Anastasia smiled.

"But this isn't even all of what I'm planning, I haven't even gotten started. Hopefully by the end of the year there'll be enough for every child in all the villages."

Will was more than skeptical at this,

"Oh what fun it is gonna be watching this."

Jack went back to his work, all throughout the day, only taking breaks once in a great while.

Anastasia took the liberty of helping Jack ask each child in the villages what sort of toy they'd like the most, and listed what each child wanted.

Will had gone on with the Merry Men on a few more robberies, telling them that Jack was busy with other things that were extremely important to him.

Robin understood, and even encouraged it in hopes that Jack would continue. The Merry Men even helped by giving him finding fallen trees and carrying them back to the house.

Soon there was a pile of varied toys for each child in the village.

"That's it, every child in the village, the kingdom, everywhere." Anastasia said eagerly.

Jack was just as equally excited. This was it.

And so, that night when all was finished, Jack made his way out with a large bag on his back to each and every house.

Unfortunately the doors and windows were all locked.

"Now how am I supposed to get in?"

He couldn't leave the toys outside or else they would be lost in the snow, and wouldn't be found until spring. Not only that, but he when trying to phase through the wall, the bag wouldn't go in with.

Then the thought hit him. There was still one entrance that he could use. The chimney.

He flew up, having a hard time with carrying such a hefty load and landed on the roof of the nearest home to his own.

Jack looked down and after seeing that there was no fire, hopped down, and swooped in while the family was asleep.

He quickly sat the toys by the fireplace. He saw the stockings that the children had hung to dry, which gave Jack the idea of putting some of the smaller gifts into the stockings! What a surprise that'd be. Just as soon as he came, he went back up the chimney, and went on to the next house.

House after house, village after village, Jack continued his deliveries until all the toys had been distributed. He came back to the sound of the Merry Men and the others cheering.

"Jack, that was a fine job you did." Robin said, arm on Jack's shoulder, "Hell it was probably the most generous thing I've ever witnessed. I'm so proud to call you a Merry Man, Jack Frost."

"Like I said, just glad I could do my part."

Jack then went inside, and collapsed on his bed, exhausted from the delivering.

"We did it Jack. Enough for each village in the whole kingdom!" Will congratulated, "Was either something generous. Or something…mad…"

"Yes, but I was thinking. Maybe the children of this kingdom aren't enough. Why stop in this realm? Think about it for a minute. Why not make enough for all?"

Will looked as if Jack had lost it,

"You can't be serious. Jack there's no way in that amount of time that you would be able to make all of those toys for each child. D'you have any idea how long that would take?"

"As long as it makes the children happy, I don't care how long it'll take."

-[Storybrooke]—

Christmas time in Storybrooke. Not as festive as you would think.

There were no lights in the streets, no Christmas tree in the town square, not even a single star. Did Regina hate Christmas or something? Great not only is she the Evil Queen she's Ebenezer Scrooge all in one.

I woke up one morning on a cold December day, and decided to pay the mayor a visit.

Henry was the one, who answered the door,

"Hi Sam, what are you doing here? I'm not sure the mayor's gonna be happy to see you."

"I'm not here about that, I'm here on more important matters."

"Which is what?"

"Christmas."

"What about it?"

"What do you mean what about-look around! There are no decorations, not one Christmas carol on any radio station, what the hell is up with that?"

"I don't know. We always celebrate Christmas. She usually gets me everything I ask for."

"That's to keep you happy. She's spoiling you rotten."

"Is that what she's trying to do?"

"Okay, let me take that back because that probably isn't the case. Maybe."

I then got a strange thought that popped into my head,

"What do you want for Christmas anyway?"

Henry thought for a minute,

"I don't know yet. I'll think about it."

Regina finally showed up,

"Henry who is-oh. It's you."

"Hey before you go slamming the door in my face, I'm not here for any of that. I just want to talk about something that's more important."

"Which is?"

"I think you know what."

Regina didn't seem to understand,

"Henry, can you go up to your room for just a minute?"

Henry glanced at me, the wink of my eye told him that it was fine, and did what his "mother" told him.

"Won't you come in?"

"I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Whatever you think I have planned you're wrong." Regina said beginning to walk away.

"Not unless Christmas is involved."

Regina stopped and turned to me; a curious look was on her face,

"What about it?"

"I mean," I said stepping inside, "there's no decorations, nothing Christmas like.

There's not even a tree in the town square. Don't tell me you've become Scrooge now have you?"

"I spend every year making the perfect Christmas for Henry and I. There's no reason everyone else can be happy. I made this Curse to do the opposite of that."

"Yeah, but Christmas isn't just something you can forget. It's something that comes to you in ways that are indescribable. You feel it wherever you go, whoever you see; you feel it in your heart."

Regina looked at me strangely, almost as if she had recognized something I had said,

"Nice words, but still doesn't bother me."

"But why? Why can't everyone else feel the spirit? At least give them that."

"We don't have the money for it."

I leaned over to see a seven-foot Christmas tree decorated in an array of ornaments and white lights in the living room. I turned back to her,

"Really?"

"That's for Henry and I. I'm saying we don't have the money to but more decorations for the town."

"Look, Regina, I know that we aren't the best of friends, but I can help you with this. At least give me a chance."

"How? No one can leave town and none of the stores here sell enough Christmas decorations."

"You forget I can leave town though."

"Where would you get the money to get all of that?"

"I've been saving up. Not to mention, we're surrounded by forest. Plenty of trees. All I need is time, and the money I've earned, and we're all set."

Regina still looked unsure.

"I'll even get you something."

"Like what? What could I possibly want that I don't already have?"

"I'll find something. I'm usually pretty good at that."

Regina's eyes suddenly widened,

"Of course…"

"What?"

She came back to reality,

"Nothing. Do what you want, I don't care."

"Works for me."

-[Enchanted Forest]—

Jack worked night and day, working restlessly.

He had to get the toys finished, while still finding a way to deliver them all in different realms, not to mention he'd have to carry a bag the size of a mountain down countless chimneys.

How was he to do it all?

Anastasia and Will grew more and more worried about Jack. He didn't sleep or eat for days. He looked absolutely terrible because he demanded to be left alone until it was done.

Then one day they found him, passed out on his worktable, having just finished another dragon; he was exhausted.

He woke, hours later in bed, thankfully fully rested. He wiped his eyes, only to find Anastasia and Will already there.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep." Anastasia said.

"Jack, you can't keep doin' this. You're gonna end up working yourself to death."

"I don't care about that Will, all I care about it making sure the kids are happy."

"But we're talking every single child in all the realms getting at least one toy each in one night. That's down right impossible."

"Well I believe it is possible. Just because you both have stopped believing doesn't me I have to."

He got out of bed and walked to the window,

"We'll just not give the bad kids presents, that's a start. I just need a way I can get there and back fast enough. I can't fly with the huge bag on my back."

Jack looked to the sky,

"Father, if there's any way you can help me, anyway at all. Please. Help me."

There came a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Anastasia asked.

She answered the door, only to find Angela standing cold in the snowfall,

"Is Jack here?"

"Yes…Jack, who is this?"

"Angela! What are you doing here?" Jack asked running to the door, "It's fine Ana, she's harmless. Angela, these are my friends, Will and Anastasia."

"Hello."

"What are you doing here? And in weather like this?"

"I know you didn't cause it, but there's something I really need to tell you! Something wonderful!"

"Wait. Did you hear that? Any of you?" Jack said.

"What?" Will asked.

"We didn't hear a thing." Ana said.

"It sounds like…bells." Jack leaned his right ear against the door, "From outside."

He quickly tore the door open, only to find the thing he'd been looking for.

A wooden red sleigh, pulled by a team of large, powerful reindeer; just what he needed to help make the deliveries.

"What's this?" Will asked.

"My father answered. Gave us a gift."

Jack went and sat in it. It felt perfectly right, as if he were meant to be there,

"My father used to take me and my mother on rides through the forest when I was young. He even once said, that these reindeer could fly."

"Flying reindeer?" Will said, obviously skeptical about the very idea.

"My father was a very powerful spirit Will, he could do anything." Jack said

beginning to walk around the sleigh,

"He even let me name some of them."

He went and scratched their heads as he went around,

"Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid…and Blitzen."

Jack looked around the forest nervously,

"Donner, he's missing."

"Why the names?" Anastasia asked.

"I'll explain later."

Jack turned back to the trio,

"But this is perfect! Just what we needed."

Jack then thought about it more,

"If were gonna carry the bag anywhere in the sleigh, it'd probably have to be in the back, over here." He said tapping the backside of the vehicle, "Now the only problem is will there be enough magic to make them fly. With or without Donner."

"How do they fly anyway?" Anastasia asked.

"Simple. Fairy dust plants. These reindeer eat them, and it gives them the ability to fly. But the only thing is that they can only fly one night a year."

"What night is that?" Angela asked.

"Christmas Eve; the holiest of all nights. Now I see why they picked that one day."

Jack turned back to Angela,

"Now what was it you wanted to show me?"

Angela took Jack to an old and abandoned looking barn.

"It's in here." She said.

She slowly opened the door, only to reveal, lying in the straw, was a couple of reindeer. One of them was incredibly familiar.

"Donner!" Jack said, overjoyed to see his long-lost reindeer again. That's when he noticed that he had company.

Special company apparently.

"Donner…you found yourself a doe! That's great!"

Jack kneeled down to the female,

"And who's the lovely lady?"

It was there Jack noticed something off about the female. There was something right beside it, something small.

"That's what I wanted to show you."

Angela said coming closer to Jack's side.

"He started a family."

"Not only that, but his son is quite special."

"Son?"

"I named him already. That is if you don't mind."

"What did you name him?"

"…Rudolph."

"Rudolph? I like it. What's so special about him anyway?"

"Look."

Jack then saw why. When Rudolph looked up at Jack, Rudolph's nose was…glowing. It was a bright, red glow, illuminating the darkness in the barn.

"Oh."

"Yes, but I thought that now that Donner's back, maybe you could add another reindeer to the team?"

"Maybe. He's a little young though don't you think?"

"He's almost a year old. Give him a chance."

"Have you seen him fly?"

"Well…no…"

Jack sighed,

"I'll let him stay with his father for the night, but tomorrow I want to see what he can do. But I can't promise anything."

"So what now? You can't get all of those toys done in a months time."

"Actually, that's not all true." Angela spoke up, "I know a few people who'd be more than happy to help."

She got onto her horse,

"I'll be back by tomorrow!"

She rode off.

A minute after Angela's leaving,

"Well, back to the toy making." Jack said walking back inside.

Will rolled his eyes as he and Anastasia followed him inside,

"Oh bloody hell."

-[Storybrooke]—

I was about to prove Regina wrong.

After sneaking out of town in the middle of the night, and buying a large variety of Christmas ornaments and lights, I quickly made my way back to Storybrooke.

Earlier that day I assembled a team of loggers, who consisted of: Leroy, David, Billy and Sean, and by nightfall we would be able to get enough pine trees for all.

It was long and hard, but by finding the right sized trees, we were able to chop down enough pines.

I told the guys that we would get them tomorrow, and immediately after they left, I grabbed one of the larger trees, and carefully rolled onto my car, strapped the tree using rope, and drove it to Mary's apartment, when she and Emma were asleep.

With impossible ease, I managed to get inside and found the best spot for the tree in the living room.

I eventually did the same for all. Of course not having keys to all but the diner and the apartment, I laid the trees outside the door along with whatever ornaments I had randomly left.

By morning, I knew everyone would be surprised to find what I had left. Mary was especially surprised to see a nice large spruce in the living room.

I had left it undecorated so that we could set it up like a family. Despite the fact that they weren't...you know.

But whatever the case may have been, it was nice.

Ruby and Granny were both equally surprised to see the tree in the diner.

Gold was also astounded at the sight of a pine tree outside of his pawn shop.

Everywhere I went, people had brought in the trees. When looking through their window however, I saw David and Kathryn decorating the tree. I'd do something about this, but not just yet.

I called the guys back, and after hauling it in front of the town square and roping the lights I had bought for it, the giant tree now stood, glimmering with light.

I had brought Christmas to Storybrooke. A whole town. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself.

-[Enchanted Forest]-

Angela rode back the next morning along with who Jack assumed were going to help.

Some were atll, others were short. All of them had pointed ears.

"Elves?" Jack asked Angela.

"Yes, elves. Why not? They're great at builiding things."

"So I've heard, but, how were you able to get them to help me? They don't normally trust humans."

"That's because I'm not human."

"What?"

Angela pulled back her hair, only to expose her barely pointed ears.

"My God Angela, you're an elf? Why didn't you say something?"

"Technically I'm only half elf. My father was human."

"Oh."

"I don't tell anyone because I'm worried they'll look at me differently."

"Angela, you know that I would never do that. You're my friend."

The elves gladly took part in this project with a bit of Angela's convincing.

Soon they were making gifts faster than Jack ever could have. They would soon be done by Christmas Eve.

Rudolph had proven to be excellent at flying. The only set back was that because of his nose the reindeer seemed to make fun of him. He ran back to the barn, ashamed.

Christmas Eve had come faster than Jack had thought before. Each toy was ready to go, the reindeer were beginning to get eager, but there were some setbacks.

For one, nothing could hold that many gifts. Another was how long the reindeer could hold out.

Anastasia was out in the market, and Will was on another heist with the Merry Men when another potential problem arose.

"Good day Jack." a voice said.

Jack turned to see Rumpelstiltskin near the egde of the forest.

"What're you doing here? I'm too busy to make deals."

"Well, Jack, I couldn't help but see that you were having a bit of trouble with...whatever it is you're working on. I thought I'd stop by and see if I could help."

"What do you mean?"

The imp turned to the mountains of toys inside Jack's room, flooding to the side of the house.

"You need something that will fit all of those in. I can help you with that."

"How?"

A large red sack, appeared in his hands.

"Throw it into the back of the sleigh." Rumpelstiltskin said.

Jack reluctantly did as he was told, and with a wave of Rumple's hand, every gift was sucked into the bag.

"Great, you fixed that. Now what do you want in return?"

A shawl then appeared in Rumple's hands,

"All I ask is that you give this to my son."

"You have a son?"

"He's somewhere in another world. His name is Baelfire."

Jack looked at Rumple strangely as he took the shawl,

"I'll do it. Is that all?"

"Not quite. Y'see, if at least _one_ child finds out who you are, they'll track you down, and you wouldn't want that kind of attention."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm surprised you haven't considered that possibility."

Jack thought about it. That _could_ happen, and he wouldn't want to be sought out,

"Okay, what do you suggest that I do? Wear a disguise?"

"Exactly. And while you're at it...change your name wherever you go."

"Alright, do you have something on you I could use?"

"That I do."

"Well...can I have it?"

"Not quite yet Jack. This is where I'll ask for something in return."

"*Sigh* Now what?"

"If you wish to fullfill this-"

"My powers."

"Pardon?"

"I'll give up my powers over ice and snow, for this **one** night, if you give me the disguise."

Rumple looked suprised at this,

"Of course...do we have a-"

Jack shook Rumple's hand before he could finish,

"Deal." Jack said darkly.

The disguise came in the form of a potion. Jack ripped it out of Rumple's hand, and began walking back to the house to get ready when he turned back to the imp,

"You know, Christmas is a time of _giving_. That's the only reason I'm doing this. Because I can. I'm not doing this to ask for something in return. Maybe you could learn a few things from what I'm about to attempt."

The imp seemed to take this in deep thought as he walked back into the forest just as Anastasia came back along with Will carrying a box wrapped in a bow.

"Jack! Bloody hell, how did you get all of that to fit?" Will asked.

"From a passerby. What all did you get?"

"We thought of getting you something for tonight."

Jack opened the box, to see a red fur coat inside lined with white fur,

"I love it."

Tonight was the night. Jack had donned the coat, which was slightly large.

He uncapped the potion.

"Jack, what is that?" Ana asked.

"I have to keep my identity a secret. Unless you'd like a bunch of children at our door all the time."

Jack swallowed it, and felt his powers slip away from him.

He suddenly felt a pain in his gut. It lasted for a few minutes, until it stopped as soon as it started.

"Jack, you're...old." Will said.

"What do you mean-?"

His voice had changed.

He took Ana's mirror from the table and saw an old man with a long white beard in his reflection.

For some reason, he couldn't help but laugh at his reflection. Chuckling like the jolly old man he was now,

"Well this is certainly different."

-[Storybrooke]-

Christmas Eve soon rolled around sooner than I expected.

I was in the town square that day, gazing up at the tree when I found Henry at my side.

"You did a good thing Sam. All this extra town spirit might help with Operation Cobra."

"Cool. You ready for Santa to come tonight?"

Henry looked at me strangely,

"Who?"

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground,

"The hell do you mean who?"

"Who's "Santa"?"

"You've never heard of him?"

"Well, I see pictures some of the other kids in school draw of a fat old man with white hair flying through the sky, but my mom never said anything about him."

"She didn't...hmmm..."

I thought about this for a minute,

"Look, Santa Claus, is a wonderful man. He gives gifts to those who are nice, and I'm more than certain you're on his list. But don't go looking for him, or he won't come. He doesn't have time for the attention."

"Okay. I better get home."

"Tell your mother to say "hi" to the three ghosts for me."

"Why?"

"A Christmas Carol? Written by Charles Dickens?"

"Nope." he said walking away.

"Right." I said walking back to the apartment, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME REGINA?!"

After a quick trip to the library, I made my way to the mayor's.

If that woman didn't know how to teach her son about Christmas, then I'd just have to make it _easier_ for her.

I banged my fist on the door. Regina answered,

"What now?"

"You've got some serious issues you know that?"

"You've told me this before, what difference does it make?"

"This has nothing to do with that! How could you not teach Henry about Christmas?!"

"What is there to learn? If he's good I give him presents."

"What about Santa Claus?"

"Santa isn't real. Besides Henry is getting to that age where he shouldn't even be believeing in him anymore."

"I'm eighteen, and I still do! There's nothing wrong with that! I want this to be a good Christmas for Henry, and knowing that he doesn't even know about Santa is just wrong."

I forced my way into the house.

"What are you think you're doing? Get the hell out of my house!"

"Not until I set a few things straight."

I made my way upstairs, and into Henry's room, throwing the copy of "_A Christmas Carol_" onto his bed for when he got back.

I turned back to the stairs so I could leave, only to face an angry Regina.

"Leave. Now."

"I will. But not before, I give you you this."

I handed her a small DVD shaped gift.

"What's this?"

"For you." I said walking away.

Regina unwrapped it, and got teary-eyed when she saw what it was.

-[Enchanted Forest]-

The Merry Men had decided to celebrate Jack's act of kindess. They had all gathered in the house, making it quite crowded.

But after hours of celebration, the time had finally come.

Walking out of the house, ready to go, Jack saw that there was a large snow storm brewing.

"How are you supposed to find your way now?" Will asked, "You can't see anything through this."

Jack was in trouble now. Without his powers he couldn't send the storm elsewhere.

Just then, a small red light shone through the darkness, and got brighter, only to reveal that Rudolph had come back with Angela at his side.

"Thought you might need him. Nice beard by the way." she said.

"I will, thank you. And I think it's a nice touch."

Once Rudolph was hooked up to the front, Jack made his way onto the sleigh, ready to fly.

Angela had decided to join him, which he didn't mind in the least.

"Good luck Jack." Anastasia waved.

"Not Jack tonight, Anastasia. Only...Saint Nicolas!"

Jack grabbed ahold of the reins, and was ready.

"_Just like father once did._" he thought.

The reindeer began running towards a clearing in the forest, leading to a cliff. This was Christmas or bust.

As they neared the reindeer were beginning to jump; now was the time.

"_Just like father._"

He pulled the reins, getting ready for takeoff.

"He can't do it." Will said.

They went over the cliff. All was lost, but suddenly,

"WHOOSH!"

The reindeer had pulled the sleigh up, up into the sky. They'd done it.

"Now it begins." Jack chuckled.

After delivering to much of hte kingdom, saving Snow and Charming for last, Jack didn't know how he was to get to the other realms.

"Rudolph." Angela said.

"What?"

"Rudolph doesn't just shine through light Jack. He shows the way to the other realms."

Just as Angela said, Rudolph's nose began to brighten even more, and created a portal to the next realm.

He did the same each time. Jack avoided Neverland at all cost; nothing but bad kids there.

He continued to Wonderland, Oz, the Land Without Magic, even Agrabah! Not in the exact order, mind you, but still.

Everywhere he went he called himself by a different name. Saint Nicolas, Kris Kringle, Papá Noel, and more commonly, Santa Claus.

The last realm he made a trip to before he returned home was a strange one. Victorian England so it was called.

He landed on top of a house that was somewhat secluded from others. Here he knew lived a special young girl.

At her bedside, Jack sat a snowglobe with a white rabbit inside. He knew that she was awake, mostly because she was staring up at him. Not in fear, but curiousity.

"I know of your adventures in another world." Jack said, "And I need you to promise me, that you'll never, **never** stop believing, Alice."

"I won't." she said, "Thank you."

One last house to go, and Jack knew he had to make this quick. He was beginning to look younger; the potion was wearing off.

The three Darling children were all fast asleep as Jack made his way inside.

There was another boy, aside from the Darlings in the house.

He put the shawl on the boy as he slept, and made his way back to the roof.

Inside the castle belonging to Snow and Charming, there was a mountain of gifts under a large pine tree. Oddly enough most of the presents seemed almost too childish for a king and queen.

Jack stood there as they walked in. Jack had long since returned to normal.

"Jack? What're you doing here? What is all this?"

"It's Christmas! Thought I'd get you three few things."

"Three? Were you planning on someone else being here?" Charming asked.

Jack looked at him strangely then turned to Snow,

"Wait, you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

-[Storybrooke]-

Working at the diner, I was finishing up my shift when Ruby came to me with a small blue box.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"I just thought I'd get you something. Go ahead, open it!"

Inside was a piece of paper, which read,

"_Look up_"

I rose my head slightly, and found Ruby forcing her lips on mine.

Sad as it sounds, this was my first kiss EVER. Well besides Ashley, but she didn't exactly return the favor. Not that I was complaining at the moment however.

She broke away for a minute,

"How was that-?"

I returned the favor before she could finish her sentence,

"Is that a good enough answer?"

Later at the apartment, I was decorating the tree with Mary, Emma, and Angela who had came over to help.

"I love Christmas." Angela said.

"Yeah." I said.

Pretty soon the tree ws finally up, looking more than beautiful.

I then found myself yawning; I was rather tired after today.

"Think I'm gonna hit the hay."

I passed out on the couch, while Angela laid out freshly baked cookies out on a plate for Santa. God she was such a kid. Not that I could blame her though.

The clocktower sounded midnight.

Sam's eyes shot open. He sat up, only he was already dressed for tonight. The sound of his team of reindeer on the roof told him he was ready to go.

He went up the fireplace, for about a minute or two before he made his way back down and set presents down by the tree.

He flew back up the chimney, hopped onto the sleigh and delivered for the rest of the town, only being seen by Regina as he flew out of town to deliver to the other realms.

The next morning, I woke up only to find a pile of gifts under the tree.

All were for Mary, Emma, and Angela, but I didn't care. They needed it more than I did.

"I got you something Sam." Mary said handing me a small box.

Inside was an iPhone 4S...awkward.

At the Mills' home, Henry had finished unwrapping his gifts when he noticed another present under the tree.

This one was different. Instead of it being from Regina, there was a tag that read, "To: Henry From: Santa"

He unwrapped it, only to see that it was the story book that Mary Margaret had given him already. Although now it was somewhat thicker that it once was.

Henry looked to the back, and saw that it now had a new story. The Story Of Santa Claus.


End file.
